Keyboards are typically configured for a single language. In some instances, the same keyboard can be used for multiple languages by having one key represent different letters, characters, and/or symbols in another language. However, if different legends are placed on the keycaps of the keyboard to accommodate different languages or other such uses, the keycaps become overcrowded and difficult to distinguish the different legends.